1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling at least one drive train component of a motor vehicle, as well as to a control apparatus arrangement for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for controlling drive train components, as well as control units that can carry out such methods, are already known.
In one method for controlling drive train components, known at least to the applicant, on the one hand a clutch is arranged in a motor vehicle drive train and on the other hand an internal combustion engine, and each is regulated by a control device. In that method, the engine rotational speed can be regulated by an engine control unit as well as by a clutch control unit. The clutch control unit regulates the engine rotational speed in that it adjusts the torque transmitted by the clutch such that the engine rotational speed is caused to be at its set value. Hereby the result is that at a given output power with increasing slippage between an engine-side clutch element and an output-side clutch element, the engine torque is diminished and the engine rotational speed is increased.
In a further method known at least to the applicant, the internal combustion engine or a clutch of a motor vehicle is controlled as a function of different driving conditions of the motor vehicle and in accordance with different characteristics. A first driving condition is creeping, in which the clutch apparatus, especially an automatic clutch, is increasingly closed in accordance with a predetermined characteristic to the extent that the transmittable clutch torque is smaller than a predetermined limit, a predetermined start-up gear, such as the first gear, is engaged, the vehicle brake is not actuated, the accelerator pedal is not actuated, and the vehicle speed is lower than a predetermined speed limit.
A second driving condition is “starting,” in which the accelerator pedal is actuated and, if need be, further steps are carried out. Such steps are, for example, that the clutch slips and/or an engine and/or transmission rotational speed that is set as a function of the accelerator pedal position was not yet reached after starting the engine, or the vehicle is being operated in a start-up gear, such as first gear or second gear, or the like.
A third drive status is “driving,” which is functionally separated from starting.
A fourth drive status is “deceleration,” in which the vehicle is being braked, that is, especially by means of a service brake.
In accordance with the known method, it is provided that during “creeping” as well as during “starting,” the engine rotational speed is controlled, while during “driving” or “deceleration” or “stopping” the engine torque is controlled.
In accordance with a further method, known at least to the applicant, the foregoing methods are combined in a control strategy.
An object of the invention is to provide a differently configured method for controlling drive train components as well as differently configured control devices.